


time never stops

by curiosity



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: F/M, also sad things. very sad things. and negative things too, lots of angst. lots of them. i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiosity/pseuds/curiosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wants her here. Here with him. By his side. He wants to hold her as tightly as he can. He wants to protect her, and never let anyone hurt her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	time never stops

**Author's Note:**

> first of all, we all know how much of a life ruiner shinaya is— plus, i was... super bored and i just started typing in on my writing blog, just trying out how to write with present tense, instead of past tense. so this is the final result! it's super duper sad and it will probably make you cry (i'm so sorry)

Tic. Tac.

Tic. Tac.

Tic. Tac.

The clock keeps ticking. Non-stopply. Never-ending.

Tic. Tac.

Tic. Tac.

Tic. Tac.

He’s lying down on his bed at night. And he can’t fall asleep for some reason—

He wishes she could stop haunting his thoughts.

Tic. Tac.

Tic. Tac.

Tic. Tac.

He was slowly losing his head, all thanks to her. She was driving him crazy. He could only laugh to himself. Hah. A dead girl. Yeah. She was dead. Hilarious. A complete joke— Pff, who would even believe in such bullshit, right? Bullshit! Totally! It was just a joke someone had came up with! Even so, it was a  _fucking_  horrible thing to joke about.

But… it couldn’t be true… could it? (he tries to deny it but deep down, he knows. he knows it’s real.)

Tic. Tac.

Tic. Tac.

Tic. Tac.

He remembers the flowers on her homeroom desk. He also remembers her bad grades. He remembers teasing her — yes, he admits, he really was teasing her back then. He remembers helping her studying. Those really were some fun moments; he wishes he could smile while thinking of all these things instead of feeling a never-ending and painful heartache.

…He sure was a little shit to her, wasn’t he. Regret.

Tic. Tac.

Tic. Tac.

Tic. Tac.

He misses her gentle smile. Her peaceful presense. The cold wind blowing her long, red scarf. Her beautiful black hair — All of these things just made her resemble an angel. A fallen angel. One that has left this world… for good.

He starts to laugh again. Fate was probably also laughing at him. Who wasn’t, anyway. Piece of crap. 

Tic. Tac.

Tic. Tac.

Tic. Tac.

Thinking about it, he does recall seeing her down once or twice before in their homeroom at school. He wants to punch himself for just standing at the door of the room, staring at her actually crying; something she rarely did, considering she was always smiling. Always. He should’ve just walked in to her and asked her what was wrong. Tsk. What a loser he is. 

All of this just made him want to leave this world for good.

Tic. Tac.

Tic. Tac.

Tic. Tac. 

He just wants her here. Here with him. By his side. He wants to hold her as tightly as he can. He wants to protect her, and never let anyone hurt her. He wants Ayano Tateyama. Right here, right now. He  _needs_  her. Ayano… Ayano… Ayano—!

_Shintaro—!_

_"AYANO!"_

…Well, shit. Yet again, his mind is playing tricks on him. Great, it was just what he needed.

Tears slowly make their way down his face. Amazing. Just amazing. He is crying over his dead  ~~girl~~ friend. A part of him wishes she — or at least, whatever was left of her soul and spirit — could be placing her hands on his back very carefully just to make him feel better and  _happy_ (impossible things, he figures).

Tic. Tac.

Tic. Tac.

Tic. Tac.

He keeps crying. He doesn’t feel the need to stop. He would just let a sob out everytime the clock ticked— And the clock wouldn’t stop ticking; he realizes that, although he wishes it was a lie. But time never stops, and he would have to deal with that… forever.


End file.
